shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
WallsRivals vs 05StarSieGuy669 (OLD)
WallsRivals vs horrifiedguy669 is a 38th Installment of Shazam7121 Rap Battles, it features The Creator of Shazam7121 Rap Battles WallsRivals against The Creator of Epic Rap Battles of Jokes 05Starsie Guy669, and later involving the rappers with the people Shazam7121 knows in 2018 (Paul Gaming, Garrett Right Back At Ya!, The8BitMii, Blaze the Movie Fan and many more).The video was released in December 29, 2019 but it wasn't in the WallsRivals's channel and it's uploaded in the Rap Battle Lost Content channel. Cast: WallsRivals as himself horrifiedguy669 as himself Paul Gaming as himself Garrett Right Back At Ya! as himself The8BitMii as himself Blaze the Movie Fan as himself Jacket Guy as himself Dre Calkins as himself RobotRoshawn as himself Derpiest Game Blast as himself Emily Pearce as himself MLG Gazza as himself MTR as himself Epic Rap Battles as himself 76bl9 as himself Nara David as himself SesameMalcolm as himself William Crist as himself Cameos: 358Blackdayz as himself CAMEO Lyrics: Horrifiedguy669: Hey Shazam, my name is Horrifiedguy669! seems you got hated by everyone in the Community so i can see understand Why You got blocked in every social media websites and networks You Always try to sneak and Lurk to Groups and Servers I made Epic Rap Battles of Jokes, you only have are alot of series! Yes i am even a rapper who don't even had a Green Screen! You Got Roasted by Pyrocynical, Since he was roasted you're ass Also just like you i got banned in Lawl Game Nexus! WallsRivals: Looks like I'm Back Alot Times from Another Round I am here on Discord, and see this what i can only found?! I got my Red Hoodie, so wipe away off you're Mask! I had alot editing videos on my Sony Vegas on my Back! Spending with Dawson, Zack Maloney and Emandsam! Shazam's About to Spit Fire Back, Because i'm Going Ham! HorrifiedGuy, Go Ahead Cry and Make Room for Revival! I will throw you in the Wall because you are my Rival! Horrifedguy669: I even reupload old rap battles and green screen cut footages! Since you're not in the community anymore, that's why you're Lawl Chin's Moveset is Garbage! I maybe a Rapper but atleast i do not even hate you Shazam The Only Thing you're not popular when you try to against Kazaam! WallsRivals: I am some ordinary guy who personally likes Anime! I eat food and play alot more of My Computer Games! I'm removing on you on discord and then i'll try to Block! i'm gonna go back to try to play MUGEN and ROBLOX!' Paul Gaming: It's Paul Gaming here WallsRivals, you're too weak Get back for making fun out with Sayaka Miki i have a Green Screen, good thing you have two atleast you have alot of rap battle content Horrified, but i am better than you I have a friend name horrified, you have a friend Dawson How was i supposed to know?, Go back to Watching South Park and WWE Again you got hated in the Lawl Community since you left the Community of Rap Battles This is fun but atleast i don't even bother try to hassle GarrettRightBackAtYa: Hello, i am Kekcroc the name's Garrett! No i'm not the Pixel Guy who is actually Chaotic! I'm a fan of object shows and play Kekcroc in Sega! I will go straight on you guys Right Back at Ya! Paul Gaming, nice job video covering Wario vs PSY! hey Eyeless Jack, i'll try to rip you're eyes off Horrified Guy! Shazam, no one gives a crap to talk about you're Shazam7121 Rap Battles anymore! hell, fuck you guys, that is what i done for! IndieBugger: InderBugger is here to smash you up to 8Bits! Garrett I'll go Right Back At Ya, if you don't wanna mess with this! I might be to young but i had blonde hair and had glasses! i have cause problems that cause trouble of you're Assess Horrifiedguy, go back to send more of some Lawl CZ Videos! cause you don't have a green screen, you only record for Audios! Paul Gaming go back to film video covers in you're Green Screen! And that is done i'll make you one of my pet peeves Blaze the Movie Fan: Hey Guy What's Up, This is Blaze the Movie Fan! I see why you got kicked out in every discords just to get you Ban! You are the terrible person, so why you wanna talk about So how's you're day for you, I have got no doubt! Shazam you're rap battle sucks it makes me wanna throw a fit! IndieBugger i'll rip you're pieces apart into 8-Bits! Just like you're Microphone, I can't understand the Sounds! Now One More Thing, Get the hell out of my House! Jacket Guy: It seems you are try to battle against me Atleast i'm not the only who tried to face IndieBuggerYT I will strike down you like how you use Sayaka to mess you're Striking System! Blaze the Movie Fan, i'm taking the piss, You don't give a crap about with! I've got my Jacket On, and i am just a Scratch User And i made a Ugandan Knuckles Moveset because i am a Lawler! Paul go back talking to Dawson, no one even knows about you! Shazam, i will take all you're PNG's for the Splash Cards by Bloo!' Dre Calkins: Oh look along time, i have never been in a Rap Battle! My Name is Dre Calkins, i also reupload old Rap Battles! Sorry with these rhymes, i can't understand these lines! nevermind, that's it cause it's Dr. Dre Calkins time! Yes i don't have a Green Screen, but time to make this far! Since like My Style, i will throw you over to South Park! Just like myself played as Woody, i'll make you squeak like a Mouse! Dre Calkins finally just left this Rap Battle House! RobotRoshawn: All of you fuckers go back to being gay with your own dreams I’m a awesome creator because you fags don’t know how to make memes You guys are kids because i would watch a teen film movie You expired jojo siwa because you don’t know how to eat booty Erbojokes you battle jokes are worser than luna loud jokes You gays are not watching my movie cause your asses are broke Get your asses kicken faggots cause i’m the good goanimator Get out off here bfdi fans cause im ending the generator'' Derpiest Game Blast: Time to Game Blast in to beat all of these stupid Faggots! My Rhymes that cause are Dope, But my rhymes are Derpiest Come over here, Angel stop try to obsessing over Klonoa! Go back playing Tetris and MUGEN Garrett Right Back at Ya! Shazam go back with Sayaka, and get back talking to your friend Emily! I made YouTube Poops, this will gonna get be so Derpy! Just like you’re AVGN vs Angry Joe, time to take you back to the Past! You guys got all blasted by this YouTuber Derpiest Game Blast! Emily Pearce: Emandsam is Back but this time, you can call me Emily!﻿ I upload Livestream’s on my Channel and now i’m in my Blue Screen!﻿ I will Record you in Bandicam, wait what the Fuck am i Recording?﻿ Shut Up, okay, cause i don’t want to hear you speaking!﻿ Shazam, you have never talk me about MUGEN for Ages!﻿ I busy upload my YouTube videos, so you can’t beat me in this Rap Race!﻿ Who the hell is Dre Calkins, Uploading Rap Battles and Green Screen Cuts?﻿ That’s It, i am working on my Object Show and My Movie now, Emily’s Out!﻿ MLG Gazza: It's time we finally meet, it's Time to go MLG! Derpiest, i'll blast you out away for you're Defeat! Yes i'm a fan of Rap Battles, even Shazam likes Anime and Shazam while you do Bad Rap Battles is pretty lame! Jacket Guy, Go Back working on another livestream Blaze the Movie Fan you're only known popular as a meme! IndieBugger don't bug me off because you are sick as Fuck! Horrifiedguy669 you're rap battles are kinda Suck MTR: MTR is here, to diss out these bunch of Freaks! Shazam get back with Prince of Cause to work you’re Smash Bros Series! Emily Pearce go back to Australia and get back playing MUGEN I Spit Bars Faster than Emand Sam, Shazam and Dre Calkins! Do you have a better idea about you guys have a Worst Ship Ever? I’m Scary like Masky, but i will try to haunt you forever! You guys will get so Creepy once you see any of my Creepy Rap Battles! MTR has finish done rap to this some kind of Epic Rap Battles! Epic Rap Battles: Did Someone say Epic Rap Battles?, well it’s my Time to Shine! You will Scream once i get on my Ghostface Mask from my Lines! Emily is so Spooky, but i have is a Ghostface Mask! WallsRivals, get back being a True Hero, Spit Some Fire Back! MTR, you raps are okay, but you’re lines are so Awful! i made MTV Scream vs Ghostface, but Jacket you are so Terrible! Go back to marry your long time girlfriend name Ashley! This Battle is Done, you will be frighten once you seen me Scream! 76bl9: my name is elias and im from fucking sweden also you guys have good rhymes none this battle is bad not cause its bad but beacause ismael is not in it paul gaming i never knew wario had glasses dgb looks like a wannabe of micheals big nate custume you suck and you fuck and yoy smell like a hockey puck now i am gonna give you shot the mic alright Nara David: My Name is Nara David coming back from Vietnamese You have to teach me speak English cause i’m the Elephant Baby! you guys aren’t even that creepy!, Epic Rap Battles and MTR I will eat all your Foods like Noodles from my bars! Go back talk and calling in Skype Shazam and Emily! You guys got some worst rapping but you guys aren’t very lucky!! Shazam and Angel, go back playing with your Phones and Toys! Cause this Elephant Baby will run you over with the Taxi Boy! SesameMalcolm: Open Sesame! This Malcolm’s in the Middle of kicking ass! Dawson the Critic’s criticizing these dicks who’re quite lacking in class Nothing angelic ‘bout Angel; he was taken out by Matthew and won’t recover It’d be more easy to attempt to tolerate Paul’s fetus little brother I can spit a mad ass flow, call it fucking Dawson’s Creek! I haven’t appear in your battle in any days or weeks! I also edit videos on Sony Vegas Shazam, but your computer is too Lag! You know what’s Bullshit!, i had finally beat those Fags! William Crist My Name is William Crist and i am a Rap Battle Reviewer! I will send these Rapper's Battles into B-Lo Lorbes's Rap Ranter Shazam stop asking and sending you're friends to any Servers, there's nothing i should do! Just get out of this Rap Battle and Close you're Channel a 3rd Time on YouTube! Angel, you're so horrified, and Paul get back from Gaming! Garrett, go back making MUGEN videos cause i'll go right back at you Coming! Indie go back to FlipaClip, Blaze the Movie Fan get back in a Trip Let's Stop fighting each other guys, so Let's now move on to this! Trivia: * Agito90, XHOC, 358Blackdayz and others were supposed to be in this royale but neither of them recorded or filmed they're verses, so they were taken out from this battle. * This is the 3rd Community Royale in Shazam7121 Rap Battles, The First Community Royale was Shazam7121 vs KennethH5, The Second Community Royale was Shazam vs Lionlo 2 and the Third Community Royale was WallsRivals vs horrifiedguy669 Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:05Starsie Guy669 Category:Shazam7121 Category:Paul Gaming Category:Emandsam Category:SeasmeMalcolm Category:MTR Category:Nara David Category:2019